ABCs: P is For
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda Contains light bondage.


Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

P is for Police tape.

–

Brenda Leigh Johnson knew she was in for it when Sharon Raydor closed the door, a roll of yellow police tape tucked under her arm, a roll of red tape in her hand, and a devilish look on her face. Brenda takes off her glasses, neatly folding them and putting them on the nightstand, looking up at her girlfriend, who doesn't mutter a single word as she sets the tapes on the bed. Brenda closes her laptop, moving it to the shelf in her nightstand. She looks back at Sharon, wondering what's going through the woman's head as she takes off her blazer. Brenda leans forward, raising on her knees awkwardly, wanting to help Sharon, but the auburn-haired woman takes a step back, silently telling her that she was to do this alone. Brenda moves back and decides to watch instead.

Sharon's blazer is the first to go, coming off as she steps out of her shoes. It's been a long day, one that started with both of their phones ringing before the sun was even up. The two of them, though being in a loving, committed relationship, still often had problems when it came to working together. The stubborn blonde just wouldn't stop trying to be in charge of everything, even when it was not her place to take the lead. This case that they are working is primarily Sharon's case, but the blonde seemed to have forgotten that throughout the day. The blonde caused Sharon her only witness, which meant more work for Sharon in a short amount of time. Brenda apologized more than once, but those apologies only go so far when you continuously do the same thing. So, Sharon's still a little mad at the blonde, and being mad at the blonde somehow always managed to make her want to rip said blonde's clothes off, so she intends to do that – figuratively speaking.

Brenda's squirming on the bed as Sharon unties the tie on her hip that is keeping her shirt closed. Sharon doesn't look at her, looking at her own hands as she removes the silky shirt. Brenda doesn't mind because it's what Sharon's revealing to her that has her complete attention. The shirt is dropped to the floor and before Brenda has time to breathe, Sharon's camisole falls there as well. Brenda licks her lips, her eyes roaming over Sharon's body. Sharon reaches behind her, finally looking up as she unzips her zipper on her skirt, letting it fall off her hips and pool around her. Brenda bites her lip as she looks at Sharon. She's wearing a simple red bra with a lace design on it, the demi-cup revealing a little more of the woman's breasts than most of the bras she wears to work. Brenda's eyes slide down her delicate curves, down past her hips, looking at the cute little panties Sharon's wearing. You would never think she got dressed only a little after five in the morning, rushing to a crime scene.

Sharon looks away from brown hungry eyes, one of her hands going behind her back, using two fingers to push the clasps together so they come undone. Her bra starts to slide off and she lets it, letting it hit the floor. She leaves on her panties and makes her way over to the desk in the far end of the bedroom. She opens the drawer and pulls out the scissors, closing the drawer back and then coming back over to the bed. Brenda looks at the scissors and then at Sharon. Sharon puts them down on the nightstand and then gets on the bed, resting on her knees. Brenda's wearing a pair of shorts with a t-shirt, her hair up in a messy bun. The first thing Sharon does is take her hair down, letting the tousled waves free. Brenda doesn't say anything, only shakes her hair out.

Sharon opens Brenda's legs silently, walking on her knees until she's in the space between Brenda's opened legs. Sharon slides her hands up Brenda's legs and then her thighs, her nails slightly scratching the smooth, creamy skin. She looks up into Brenda's eyes as she does it, keeping her eyes on hers as she slides her hands up the sides of her torso, under the shirt. Brenda's biting her lip as she lifts her arms, letting Sharon remove the shirt from her body as she leans forward and off the headboard. Sharon throws the shirt towards the pile of her own clothes. Sharon looks down, Brenda's body only covered by the shorts. Sharon hums appreciatively, her hands caressing Brenda's body as she moves back down the same path she'd taken previously. Her hands hook in the top of Sharon's shorts and Brenda lifts her hips, allowing them to be pulled off. Sharon has to back up again to get them fully off, but as soon as they're thrown to the floor, Sharon's back in her original spot.

Brenda finally opens her mouth to say something, but Sharon shakes her head, covering her mouth with her hand. Brenda arches an eyebrow, but Sharon doesn't say a word to her. She removes her hand and replaces it with her mouth. Brenda kisses Sharon back, their lips only brushing at first, but it quickly becomes more demanding as Brenda tries to get control of the kiss, nipping at Sharon's lip, trying to push her tongue between her lips. Sharon doesn't give her what she wants, kissing her harder instead, biting her lip so hard that it makes Brenda let out a sharp cry. Sharon runs her tongue over the abused lip, soothing it with two cool licks across it. Brenda stops trying to deepen the kiss, allowing Sharon to set the pace. Sharon doesn't hold back any longer, pushing further, her lips opening Brenda's, her tongue plunging into her mouth, and her hands moving to Brenda's head, one in her hair and the other on her cheek.

Brenda moans into the mouth of the woman who is kissing her frantically. Sharon doesn't get like this often – so wanton – but Brenda loves it just as much as when the woman makes love to her slowly and gently. Sharon's hand in her hair is tugging slightly, making her bend her head back, her neck expanding. She feels Sharon's hand move down to her throat, her nails scratching from the space behind her ear until they reach the column of her neck. Brenda gasps into Sharon's mouth, feeling Sharon's palm push down a little on her throat. Sharon moves her mouth from hers, looking into Brenda's darkened eyes, seeing exactly what she wants to see in her eyes. Sharon smirks, releasing her neck with her hand, scratching her nails down Brenda's body. Brenda, through heavy breaths, moans, arching into the contact of Sharon's hand. Sharon takes it away as soon as Brenda tries to get more from her.

Sharon turns around, reaching for the red tape. She grabs it and turns to Brenda, seeing realization cross her eyes. Sharon smirks to herself, reaching over for the scissors and then moving to the side of Brenda's body. She unrolls some of the red tape, enough to get the job done. Brenda doesn't say anything still, and neither does Sharon. Sharon doesn't need verbal consent to know Brenda's okay with this. The blonde holds out an arm, as if offering herself to her, which is essentially what she is doing. Sharon takes her hand, cradling it into her own, and leans down, kissing her wrist softly. Brenda lets out a soft breath and then Sharon does it again, her lips softly sucking over her pulse point in her small wrist. Brenda hands over the other one and the same gentle kisses is given to it, but this is the last time Sharon plans being gentle.

She pulls the blonde by her hands, making Brenda get up on her knees. Sharon moves to the foot of the bed, pats the column and crooks a finger at Brenda, signaling for her to come further. Brenda looks at Sharon for a second and then crawls over to her, sitting on the back of her legs. Sharon takes the police tape and starts by wrapping it around one wrist a few times and then pulls her a little, resting her arm on the footboard. She wraps the red tape around the column twice and then around the other tiny wrist. She does this until she runs out of the police tape and then she ties it tightly, but not too tight. Sharon helps position Brenda on her knees, spreading them far apart. Then, she gets behind her, her body draped over hers as she moves close to her ear.

"Do you know why I'm doing this?" Sharon asks, finally speaking to the blonde.

Brenda clears her throat, nodding her head. She's known as soon as Sharon dropped those tapes on their bed. "You're still upset 'bout earlier. You're punishin' me."

Sharon makes a noise in her throat. "I'm not punishing you, honey," she husks. "I'm taking away your control like you did to me," she tells her matter-of-factly.

Brenda wants to tell Sharon that's not what she was doing, but it would be a lie. She doesn't do it on purpose, but she always manages try to take control of cases that also involve FID, even if the case is theirs and not hers. But that's how she is with everyone. "I said I was sorry 'bout that," Brenda exasperatedly says.

Sharon doesn't respond to her. Sharon uses her middle finger to scratch down Brenda's spine, starting at the nape of her neck and not stopping until she reaches the swell of Brenda's ass. Brenda lets out a soft sound, arching her back down a little. Sharon leans down and lets her tongue follow the same path, going the opposite way, her wet tongue sliding over her skin, followed by the woman's breath across the now-wet skin. Brenda shivers and moans at the same time, which causes Sharon to let out a small moan, enjoying the effect she has on the blonde.

Brenda's head falls forward when Sharon starts to leave kisses against her hot skin. Her mouth is everywhere and so are her hands. One second Brenda feels the scrape of teeth behind her ear and then the next there are fingers teasing her inner thigh. Brenda finds herself constantly moaning, her back arching, her hands tugging at the police tape. She can feel the plastic rubbing against her, the slight burn of it, and she knows there is going to be marks on her wrists, but she can't say it's the first time that Sharon has left marks on her that were hard to hide. She also has to admit that she doesn't really care because the things the other woman is doing to her body makes up for it. Sharon's tongue is on the back of her knee, licking the sensitive spot, making her writhe with pleasure. She can barely take it by the time she feels Sharon's mouth behind the other knee, her hand on her ankle, pulling slightly so she has better access.

"Ooh," she purrs, eyelids fluttering. "Baby," she coos, looking behind her at Sharon. She can feel the ache in her arms from the awkward position she's in. Sharon doesn't respond to her, which Brenda sort of expected. "Mmmm," Brenda moans, feeling Sharon's tongue slide up her thigh, the texture of her tongue on her smooth skin is heavenly, making her hot everywhere.

"Arch your back more," Sharon orders, her voice demanding and laced with that thick lust that makes Brenda instantly wet.

Brenda spreads her legs more so she can arch her back more. Her arms pull a little, but she manages, getting into the position Sharon wants her. Sharon slides her hand down the slope of her back, her other hand under her, doing the same over her stomach. When Sharon's hand finds Brenda's breast, Brenda lets out a throaty moan, pushing her chest forward, but Sharon's hand disappears. "Sharon," she whines.

"I told you, no control," Sharon husks.

Brenda closes her eyes, trying to let Sharon lead them, but she's quivering and tingling everywhere. Sharon is driving her crazy, her tongue dragging along sensitive body parts, her fingers rolling one nipple and then the other, her breath against wet skin. Brenda just stays there, on her knees, panting and trying to keep her breath steady as Sharon teases her relentlessly. Sharon soon moves away, the loss of contact making Brenda whimper, but Sharon doesn't go anywhere. The older woman lies down on the bed, on her back, and soon her head is under Brenda's body. Brenda looks, looking past her breasts, barely able to see when Sharon starts nibbling on her flat and firm stomach. But she feels it and that's all that really matters.

"Mmmm," she moans loudly. Sharon's tongue soon dips into her navel, flickering the area around it, and swirling in the slight dip. Brenda closes her eyes, ignoring everything except the sensation of this woman's talented tongue.

Sharon can feel the rippling in Brenda's stomach as she moves her mouth down towards her hip bones, the tightening and contracting.

The blonde tugs on the police tape, her body fighting against it, needing to take charge of this. It's not going to do anything, and it's not like she really wants to be untied. She knows all she has to do is tell Sharon to untie her and she will, but she's not going to tell her. Even though she's having a hard time being teased like this, she is still enjoying it. She tugs again, to no avail of course. She groans, feeling Sharon's teeth on her nipple. Brenda pushes down further, and to her surprise, Sharon doesn't move away. Sharon rolls her teeth against her rock-hard pebble, eliciting those whiny moans she hates making, but can never control. Sharon groans against her, the hand on her back scratching her as she both sucks and bites the blonde's nipple.

"Sharon," Brenda cries. She can feel the surge of heat spreading across her everywhere, the sting from Sharon's nails and that ache in her core as her walls clench helplessly, needing to feel something inside her. "Baby, I need you," she whines.

Sharon doesn't cave. She knows how much Brenda can take and she's not falling over the edge just yet, even if she may think she is. Sharon sits up again, her eyes taking in Brenda's body. She's so beautiful, especially tied to the bed, her wrists bound by the red tape. Sharon will never forget this. She looks up into Brenda's eyes as she slides her hand down Brenda's body, her finger sliding over her center, dipping into wetness. Brenda moans loudly, her ass pushing backwards, trying to get Sharon's finger to push into her heated core. But Sharon doesn't go. She lets her fingers spread her wetness, coming close to her aching clit, but not touching it. Sharon doesn't take her eyes off Brenda as she does this. The pleading look in Brenda's eyes is far too satisfying for her to look away from it.

The teasing goes on until Sharon feels like Brenda might actually explode and then Brenda looks back down to bed, feeling Sharon's fingers move away. Sharon sucks her fingers, moaning at the taste of Brenda. She tastes delicious. Sharon scratches her nails up Brenda's quivering thigh, looking into Brenda's eyes as she extends her neck so she can see her. Those beautiful brown eyes have turned black, a pleading and lustful look filling them. Sharon finds Brenda most beautiful like this. She finally slides her hand up all the way, her fingers coming in contact with hot moisture. Brenda's eyes close instantly, her lip caught between her teeth, prepared to be teased further. Sharon, who knows that's what Brenda's preparing for, doesn't tease her. Instead, Sharon slips two fingers into her soaked core, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of Brenda's silky flesh wrapping around her.

Sharon's middle finger and ring finger start to slowly slide into the liquid heat, her palm resting against Brenda's ass. She leans over Brenda's body and kisses Brenda as her fingers start up a slow rhythm. Brenda moans into her mouth, their tongues dancing inside her mouth, caressing each other, teasing each other. Brenda's hips are slowly rotating, staying with the pace Sharon has set. Sharon's proud of the blonde for finally controlling the urge to take control and gives in to her again. Her fingers pick up their pace, moving back and forth into the warmth. Sharon can feel Brenda's moans vibrating against her mouth, her walls contracting around her fingers, and her tongue pushing against her own. Sharon groans, kissing Brenda with more force, letting her tongue explore the blonde's mouth as her fingers explore her core.

Brenda pulls on the police tape again, feeling it digging into her skin, but the pain is only adding on to the pleasure she's feeling. Brenda starts rocking harder against Sharon's hand, making Sharon's fingers go as deep as they can. Sharon breaks the kiss and Brenda thinks she's going to stop, but she doesn't. Sharon moves to her ear, sucking the lobe into her mouth as her fingers start to push in harder. Brenda makes a sound somewhere caught between being a scream and a purr. Sharon's tongue is slow as it licks her ear, teasing it, but her fingers are anything but slow. Sharon's started going faster, her fingers almost fully coming out of her and then pushing back inside with more force than the last time. Brenda's having a hard time trying to breathe, her body unable to handle this.

"Oh, God," she moans, falling down a little more, which makes the police tape pull again. Sharon's expert fingers don't even falter with Brenda's movement. Sharon actually starts going faster, harder, the same words that are playing around in Brenda's head, but she knows she has no control and won't be muttering those tonight. "Mmmmm," she moans, Sharon's fingers twisting in her as they move back and forth.

"You like that, honey?" Sharon purrs in her ear, her breath hot and wet against her ear.

"Yes," she screams, eyes squeezed shut.

Sharon groans against her ear. "Do you want me to go faster?"

Brenda's eyes open, but she can't turn her head, her position won't allow it. Is she supposed to want her to go faster? She would love for her to go faster, but that would mean she's trying to take control. "Whatever you want, baby," is her reply.

Sharon smiles and starts to go faster. Brenda shrieks, her head falling forward, her blonde hair swaying as her body does the same. Sharon can't hold back her moan, the view in front of her making her own body ache deliciously, her panties soaking. She brings her hand to Brenda's breast, sliding it under her body. Brenda hisses when her fingers pinch her nipple. Sharon pinches hard, twisting it between two fingers as her palm hits against Brenda's reddening ass.

"Fuck," Brenda swears, close to tears as Sharon continues to twist her nipples painfully, but it's a pain that Sharon knows she enjoys. She alternates from one to the other, her nails slightly digging into the tender flesh. Sharon's fingers are moving in faster and faster, making her feel like she's going to be pushed right off the bed. "Mmmmmm. So good. Yeah. Good," she moans, the words being jumbled together.

Sharon moans sliding her hand down to her clit, leaving her nipples to cool down. She easily finds Brenda's pulsing clit, her wetness from her core all over it, soaking the small nub. As her fingers penetrate her, she makes lazy circles on her clit, pushing lightly and then harder, making Brenda make those whiny moans again. Brenda's walls are tightening around her fingers and she can tell just how close she is. Sharon pushes against the bundle of nerves harder, moving from side to side, feeling her fingers slip on the sloppy wetness.

"Shar," she groans, her hips rocking and rotating, trying to follow Sharon's erratic movements. She can feel that hot rush of fluids, the cool whisper of air, the blinding light, and that feeling that's not really a release, but more like a gift. "I'm 'bout to..."

Brenda lets out a loud wail and Sharon smirks, keeping her fingers moving, but slowing them down. "So beautiful," she whispers to herself because she knows Brenda can't hear her. "Beautiful," she whispers again, leaning down and kissing her sweaty back until she's sure she's given Brenda all she can take. Her fingers are soaked, Brenda's wetness covering them. She brings them to her mouth, but decides against it. She moves over to Brenda's mouth instead. "Open your mouth," she whispers. Brenda opens both her mouth and her eyes, looking into Sharon's eyes as she sucks off her own juices. Sharon licks her lips, watching intently.

"Can you untie me now? Please," Brenda whispers when Sharon takes her fingers back.

Sharon smiles, gets the scissors and then cuts into the red plastic tape. Brenda hisses as she's released and brings her wrist to her hand. "Let me see," Sharon says, taking Brenda's red wrist delicately in her hand. "Let me get you something for this," she says, about to get up.

"No, it will be fine," Brenda assures her, bringing her other hand to Sharon's face. "I'm sorry," she whispers.

"Brenda, you don't have to keep apologizing to me. It's who you are, I know that. I knew what I was getting myself into when I started dating you, and I knew things were still going to be difficult at work sometimes. It's okay."

Brenda shakes her head. "It's not okay," she whispers. "You tied me to a bed because of it," she points out and Sharon blushes slightly. "It's somethin' I'm gonna have to work on."

"Well, we'll worry about that later," she says, leaning forward and kissing her softly.

"So," she breathes, licking her lips. "What's the yellow one for?"

Sharon smirks, reaching past Brenda to get it. She places it in her hand, lies back against the pillows, and gives her a 'come hither' look. "Tie me up, honey," she purrs.

The End.

Sorry for anyone's confusion on positioning. It's hard to get images in my head onto paper sometimes, believe it or not. Brenda was on her knees, but not her hands, because those were raised up on the bed column. Sharon, for the most part, was kneeling on the side of Brenda, close to being behind her. That is when she was not lower down, with her head kind of under Brenda, which I have no better way of trying to explain. Hope y'all could manage with my horrible descriptions. :/ Sometimes writing smut is hard work. Most of the times it just plain 'ole fun, though.


End file.
